D'amertume en rédemption
by Mad-Chan
Summary: OS - Yaoi - Shien x Nataku - Réponse à la fic "D'aventure en aventure" de Warriormeuh - Pov Nataku, quand Shien lui annonce du jour au lendemain qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé...


_**Ohayooooo !**_

_**Alors alors…Ceci est une fic écrite en réponse à la superbe création de Warriormeuh (appelée plus communément Fanny)…Valà, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je la trouvais tellement belle que je fus obligée d'écrire la même chose, mais perçu à travers les yeux de Nataku ! Aimant torturer les gakis en mal d'amour, je tenais à prévenir quand même que c'est pas un truc à lire si on n'a pas le moral et qu'on pense sérieusement à se suicider en se pendant au fil de sa souris, mais après c'est vous qui décidez….**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture si j'ose dire :p**_

**_(ah vi, et la chanson est "dolce vita" de Zazie)_**

**oOo**

Je viens encore de passer une nuit blanche. Chaque journée pour moi est identique. Je suis le Dieu de la Guerre, on m'ordonne de tuer, j'obéis sans poser de questions. De toutes façons j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Tout allait bien avant, il y a de cela seize mois. J'étais heureux, du moins autant que peut l'être un cyborg créé pour la destruction, et amoureux aussi. Je le suis toujours, seulement je sais désormais que ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Du jour au lendemain, sans aucune raison particulière, tu m'as avoué t'être servi de moi. Peut être te lassais-tu de nos nuits, je n'essais pas vraiment de comprendre, de toute façon ça ne te fera pas revenir.

_On n'aura qu'à faire  
Comme si tout allait bien  
Si c'est pas vrai  
Ca fait rien  
_

Mes larmes ont cessé de couler depuis longtemps, elles se sont enfin taries. De toute façon, il a bien fallut que je me calme, que j'apprenne à ne plus réagir, car chaque nuit je dois supporter tes ébats, la preuve que tu ne m'as pas mentit, la preuve que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. C'est ma faute aussi. Nos chambres sont l'une à côté de l'autre, petit arrangement que j'ai fait pour me rapprocher de toi, même si tu as toujours pensé que la disposition de nos appartements avait toujours été ainsi.

oOo

Je m'en souviens parfaitement, de ce jour détestable où tu m'as enfin dit ce qui te pesait sur le cœur depuis six mois. Tu n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps avec quelqu'un comme moi, et pour ma part, j'aurais sans doute moins souffert. Mais non, tu as choisis ce jour-là, où moi aussi j'avais quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer mais dans un tout autre registre, pour me dire que tu avais assez jouer avec moi mais que c'était plus marrant maintenant. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, je préfère ne pas penser aux propos exacts, ils étaient beaucoup trop acerbes.

Je suis resté étrangement calme. Au début, je me suis vraiment fait peur, à ne pas réagir, à tout accepter sans un seul autre mot que celui de l'adieu. Je me suis dit alors que je n'étais réellement qu'un pantin tueur, dénué de toute réaction, comme Litouten me le serinait depuis des années.

_Comme un bon p'tit soldat, bon apôtre  
Pas un geste, pas un mot  
Plus haut que l'autre_

J'ai pris ce carton que tu m'as rendu, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Je suis alors revenu dans ma chambre, et je me souviens de chaque détail avec précision, comme si l'horreur vécue pendant tout ce temps s'était définitivement imprégnée en moi et ne me quittait plus. J'ai refermé calmement la porte derrière moi, toujours ce carton dans les bras, et j'ai posé quelques secondes mon front sur le mur glacial de cette pièce qui m'avait semblé devenir si soudainement austère, tentant d'apaiser cette douleur qui naissait en moi peu à peu que je réalisais l'ampleur de tes mots. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me fait autant de mal, tes paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête mais sur le moment, pris d'un soudain élan de colère, je ne les entendais plus. Ce carton, que je haïssais tant, fut projeté à travers la chambre de toutes mes forces, pour finir sa course contre un miroir qui se brisa sous le choc. Je m'élançais vers cette grande armoire, dans laquelle j'avais fait tant de place pour accueillir toutes tes affaires, et en vida son contenu en seulement quelques secondes. Facile lorsqu'il n'y a à l'intérieur qu'une série de kimonos…Le service à thé posé sur une commode ne résista pas non plus longtemps à mes assauts ; après l'avoir réduit en mille morceaux, je m'attaquais au lit, que je défis complètement lui aussi, arrachant toutes les couvertures pour les balancer par terre.

Je m'arrêtais, le souffle court, les yeux aveuglés par des larmes naissantes, contemplant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu cette pièce en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Ces affaires, que j'avais mis si longtemps à ranger la veille avec Goku afin de préparer ta venue, étaient presque toutes par terre, et pour la plupart brisées, à l'image de ce que nous étions devenus, par la seule force de tes mots. Je te détestais tellement au moment même, que cette colère qui brûlait en moi empêchait tout sentiment de douleur de passer. Du moins je le pensais fortement, et je finis par m'affaisser lentement au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Ma faiblesse me dégoûtait, je me dégoûtais, regardant avec répugnance dans les quelques bouts de miroir qui tenaient encore debout mon reflet, le reflet d'un homme qui ne valait plus rien, qui n'existait plus à partir du moment où la seule personne qui le maintenait en vie l'avait elle aussi rejeté.

Goku vint me trouver, quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, je ne sais plus, visiblement atterré à la vue de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Il tentait de me faire dire un mot, me secouant légèrement de ses maigres bras, me regardant avec ses grands yeux dorés écarquillés, mais je ne réussit à sortir que des sanglots. L'état de la pièce ne le rassurait pas non plus sur mon propre état, mais j'étais inapte à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'aurais voulu arrêter de pleurer, gardant le semblant de dignité qui me restait encore devant mon seul ami, mais j'avais la certitude que je serais incapable de verser une seule larme de plus après ce jour, et c'est donc pour cela que je m'abandonnais dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule pour ne pas qu'il me voit plus longtemps ainsi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté comme cela, tout ce dont je me rappelle est que j'ai du finir par m'endormir dans ses bras, et qu'il as du me porter jusqu'à mon lit, parce que je me suis réveillé dedans dans la nuit, et seul. Réveillé par des gémissements venant de ta chambre, par la voix d'un autre homme. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à imaginer ce que tu pouvais lui faire pour qu'il gémisse ainsi, et moi qui pensait que tu n'étais pas sérieux en parlant d'un tableau de chasse, j'ai eu cette nuit-là la preuve que tu ne plaisantais pas. D'ailleurs il ne t'auras pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver quelqu'un qui me remplace…

_Et voilà le doute et le mépris  
Voilà à quoi nos vies  
Se résument _

Il aura suffi d'un coeur  
En panne de coeur  
Pour que la flamme  
Se consume

J'ai donc passé toutes mes nuits depuis ce jour là, à entendre tes parties de jambes en l'air à travers la fine cloison qui séparait nos chambres. Parfois j'arrivais à en faire abstraction pour dormir, et les rares nuits que tu passais sans compagnie, je plongeais enfin dans un profond sommeil. Plus le temps passait, et plus je me repliais sur moi-même. De l'extérieur je devais paraître froid et insensible, mais à l'intérieur, je hurlais.

Ce qui m'aidait particulièrement à garder mon sang froid et à tout encaisser, c'était les entraînements. Non pas parce que c'était désormais le seul moment où je me retrouvais avec toi, ça non ; il était très difficile de te regarder en face tout en gardant un air impassible. Non, c'était le fait de me battre, purement et simplement. Un petit combat quotidien, sans prétention aucune. Cela me rappelait ma seule et unique raison de vivre, et cette maigre consolation me donnait la force de me lever chaque jour.

Bien sûr, il y avait Goku. J'avais fini par tout lui expliquer, et il m'avait immédiatement conseiller d'aller te parler pour tenter de comprendre, mais mon ego en avait suffisamment prit un coup sans que je cherche à me faire humilier d'avantage. Il n'avait pas insisté, et avait vite compris que sa présence m'était nécessaire, alors il restait avec moi. Nous passions nos journées ensemble, sauf lorsqu'il partait rejoindre Konzen. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais encore plus envie de mourir, la solitude m'étouffait. Il suffisait que je reste seul pour repenser aussitôt à toi. Mais ce n'était plus des pensées de regret ou de désespoir. Non, c'était de la haine, cette haine qui avait endurcit mon cœur chaque nuit encore un peu plus. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tu puisses me faire ça, je ne pensais pas le mériter pourtant. Je m'étais longuement remis en question, cherchant ce que j'avais pu faire de mal, je ne voulais pas croire que le vrai Shien soit réellement un parfait salaud.

Et pourtant…

Les gens avec qui tu couchais, c'était toujours des hommes. Au début, j'avais eu la naïveté de penser que tu allais bien finir par te rendre compte que ce n'était pas une vie pour toi. Mais non, chaque soir un de plus, et un différent comme je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à constater, tel semblait être ton mot d'ordre. On murmurait d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce sujet au Tenkai, les gens essayant de deviner quelle serait ta prochaine proie. Un de mes hommes m'avait même avoué un jour que tu étais un amant formidable, étant sûrement à mille lieues de penser que j'en savais quelque chose. Bien sûr, personne n'avait été au courant de notre relation, nous nous étions cachés pour éviter les ennuis. Et de ce fait, ton attitude ne choquait personne. Au contraire, les gens semblaient rechercher d'avantage ta compagnie.

Même si je pensais que cette plaie se refermerait un jour avec le temps, chaque victime que tu ramenais le soir dans ton lit la faisait se rouvrir sans cesse.

Et puis il y a eu cette personne à cause de qui j'ai longuement douté. Au début, je relativisais en pensant que tant que tes conquêtes ne dormaient pas avec toi et ne revenaient jamais dans ton lit, c'était sans importance. Si tu ne les aimais pas, ma souffrance diminuait un peu. Puis lui est arrivé, et il est resté.

Je veux parler de Zenon.

Tu semblais lui accorder au moins un soir de ta semaine, et il repartait au petit matin. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que tu ressentais pour lui, mon cœur chavirant dès que je pensais au mot "amour". Lui aussi avait d'autres amants que toi, et c'est pour cela que je trouvais votre relation étrange, ça ne peut pas être solide une telle alliance, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il aurait suffi d'un peu d'amour encore  
Pour que la flamme  
Se rallume_

J'ai commencé à le haïr lorsqu'un matin, nous sommes tombés nez à nez tous les deux, moi sortant de ma chambre, lui quittant la tienne. Il arborait un visage souriant et détendu, l'air de quelqu'un de passablement satisfait par la nuit qu'il vient de passer. Nos yeux se sont croisés, moi essayant de ne pas montrer ma peine en gardant un visage impassible, lui tentant de me sonder du regard. Puis il s'est incliné devant moi, respectant de ce fait l'autorité que j'incarnais, et est partit de son côté en sifflotant. Dès lors, sans le faire exprès –du moins pour ma part-, nous nous croisions régulièrement tôt le matin. Parfois il avait sa chemise mal boutonnée, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, laissant deviner ce qu'il venait de faire avec MON second. Vous imaginer dormir ensemble me répugnait, encore plus que l'acte sexuel lui-même, car c'était le seul homme à qui tu accordais ce privilège. C'était de la jalousie à l'état pur, d'autant plus que tu étais ami avec lui à l'époque où nous étions encore ensemble. Le désirais-tu à ce moment là ? L'aimais-tu déjà plus que moi ?

oOo

Seize mois ont ainsi passé. Seize mois de vide, de souffrance, de haine, et tout cela enfoui au fond de moi. Sans Goku, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. C'est si facile de se faire tuer lors d'une bataille, j'y ai souvent songé. Mourir devant tes yeux aurait constitué une belle revanche, mais j'avais Goku et il m'a souvent retenu, devinant mes pensées sans que je n'ai eu à ouvrir la bouche. Oui, je l'avais lui et je m'en contentais.

De toute façon, peu à peu, l'indifférence que je tentais de montrer à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait en face avait réellement fini par s'installer en moi. Du moment que l'on ne s'adressait pas la parole, je ne souffrais plus réellement. Le temps avait fait sont travail et j'avais occulté –ou du moins j'en étais convaincu- les six mois de ma vie passée avec toi. C'était plus facile ainsi, un peu moins dur à supporter en somme.

Une nouvelle journée commence. Je sors de ma chambre en constatant que la tienne est silencieuse, puis je pénètre dans le dojo. Tu m'y attend déjà, un fouet dans chaque main, l'air résolu de quelqu'un qui va encore perdre son temps à des activités inutiles.

_On n'aura qu'à faire semblant,  
Quitte à faire sans,  
Quitte à faire comme  
Nos parents_

Sans que je comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, on se retrouve enfermé dans une pièce, par les bons soins de Zenon. Apparemment, il souhaite que nous nous expliquions. Soit. Mais je n'ai rien à te dire, et tu ne sembles être intéressé que par les moyens de sortir d'ici à tout prix. J'imagine en effet que cela doit être horrible de devoir rester avec moi pour une durée indéterminée…

"Il veut que nous discutions pour quelle raison?"

Ca faisait seize mois que je ne t'avais pas adressé la parole, j'ai du mal à dire cela d'un ton dégagé, j'ai trop peur que ne sortent de ta bouche que des choses qui pourraient me faire mal, mais étrangement, il n'en n'est rien pour l'instant.

"Lui seul le sait..."

Non, c'est moi qui déclenche les hostilités. Trop de rancœur s'est accumulée durant tout ce temps.

"Quoi il ne te fait aucune confession sur l'oreiller?"

Si pendant quelques secondes tu sembles surpris de ces mots, tu te reprend bien vite.

"Pas dernièrement, il faut dire que d'habitude l'on parle peu"

Touché.

Je ne suis pas doué à ce jeu-là, je pense m'arrêter tout de suite et tente un changement de conversation. Je m'assois, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent à ta vue. La théière en face de moi me rappelle celle que j'ai brisé il y a bien longtemps de cela, et plus précisément toi. Trop d'images déferlent dans ma tête, je repose les yeux sur toi.

"J'espère qu'il reviendra vite..."  
"Je n'y compterais pas trop, quand il a une idée en tête..."

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te provoquer. Je cherche à te faire réagir, une façon en quelque sorte de me persuader que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.  
"Ton rendez de ce soir risque d'être déçu... "

"Ho il attendra, au pire j'en trouverais un autre, ce n'est pas cela qui m'effraie..."  
"Tu as donc si peu de critères de recherche ?"  
"Je ne recherche rien, c'est eux qui viennent, pourquoi devrais-je rechercher quoi que ce soit ?"

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots sortent de ta bouche avec autant d'aisance, c'est impossible. Le Shien que j'ai connu n'était pas comme ça, il était incapable de dire des choses susceptibles de me blesser…

Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire changer à ce point ?

"Tu es abject."

Ce n'est pas un reproche, je n'ai plus le droit de t'en faire à présent. Non, une simple constatation, rien de plus…

_Il faut bien qu'on oublie  
Cette vie qu'on ne vit pas  
Qu'on s'est pourtant promis_

"J'aime à le croire"

Je n'aime pas ce jeu, comment peux-tu te moquer de tout avec tant de désinvolture ? Que puis-je répondre à cela, si ce n'est faire comme si moi aussi cela m'était égal ?

Je continue à te suivre des yeux, tu sembles le deviner puisque de dos, tu libères négligemment tes cheveux du chignon qui les emprisonnait. Imperceptiblement je frisonne malgré moi…tu l'as fait exprès j'en suis sûr…tu sais que j'ai toujours préféré tes cheveux lorsque tu les laissais tomber sur tes épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer jusqu'à ce que tu t'assois, me faisant face à nouveau. Mais tu refermes tes yeux, comme avant lorsque tu voulais être seul pour réfléchir.

Pas facile de faire la conversation dans ce cas-là, mais tant pis, je tente quand même, ce silence je ne le supporte plus, il m'a étouffé pendant des mois, je ne vais pas le laisser m'emporter plus longtemps.

_En guise d'amour nous voilà côte à côte  
Si proches et si distants  
L'un de l'autre_

Alors même si je redoute la réponse, même si cela ne me regarde pas, même si je regretterais de l'avoir dit aussitôt après avoir posé la question, je lance, sur le ton de la conversation :

"Alors comment s'appelle ta dernière conquête?"

"Je ne m'en rappelle plus..."

D'un côté, le fait que ceux avec qui tu couches ne te marquent pas, ça devrait me rassurer…c'est vrai, aucune chance que tu tombes amoureux dans ces conditions…Mais cela a quelque chose de malsain, tu ne cherches même pas quelqu'un à qui t'attacher, cela paraît être loin de tes priorités…

Je ne souhaite même plus à jouer au plus fin, je voudrais être sincère, arriver à te comprendre, que tu m'expliques tes raisons…Je ne dirais pas que tu as mauvais goût dans le choix de tes proies, c'est indéniable puisque je fus ta première victime…Non, je m'insurge contre toi et tes manières, plus on se parle et plus tu m'effraies…

"Ils sont si peu important pour toi?"

"Ils deviennent important dans mes draps, ailleurs ... je m'en fiche"

Mon visage s'assombrit…Le sexe pour le sexe, et rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à leur place…tous ces hommes que tu as corrompu, qui y ont laissé leur âme dans tes draps…que ressentaient-ils pour toi ? Y a tu pensé à ça ? Eux aussi savaient-ils que tu te servais d'eux seulement pour assouvir tes besoins ?

Les mots semblent dépasser ma pensée. Malgré moi, je pose des questions mais j'ai peur de connaître la vérité, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, peut–être que je me dit qu'un peu plus de douleur ou un peu moins…Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma voix, mon ton dégagé laisse place à ce que je ressent vraiment. Ainsi, lorsque j'en vient à demander "Et Zenon?", c'est d'un timbre trahissant toute la jalousie que je ressent à la simple évocation de ce nom.

"Lui, comme les autres, rien de plus rien de moins... Ha! si... peut être que sa bouche est plus experte..."

Je met quelque temps à comprendre le sens de ces derniers mots, et toi tu t'amuses beaucoup à les dire d'après ce que je vois…

Non c'est impossible…je m'attendais à des explications sérieuses, quelque chose, une raison pour que j'arrive enfin à comprendre le fait que tu y retournes encore et encore…Et toi tu me parles de ses talents dans l'art de te…

Je préfère même pas imaginer. Non seulement, une fois de plus mon ego en prend un coup, mais en plus, ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens, je le hais, je te hais, et je me lève d'un bond pour te le faire savoir.

"Je ... je ne comprend pas... comment ... comment OSES TU?"

J'essaie de réprimer ma colère mais c'est trop tard, tu me dégoûtes, et ton semblant d'intérêt pour ce que je dis me révolte encore plus. Je ne peux calmer mes tremblements, toute la rage enfouie en moi depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que tu en avais assez de moi ressort d'un coup. Je voudrais te faire réagir, te frapper s'il le faut, du moment que tu arrêtes de faire comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre…Mais je n'en fais rien, et au lieu de cela tu répliques :

"Pathétique"

Je m'élance vers toi, j'en ai assez, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps je pose les mains sur toi, mais nulle caresse ni douceur dans mes gestes, non, j'attrape ton kimono brusquement et te regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Rappelle-toi ce qu'on voulait,  
Nous, c'est l'amour  
Pas l'amertume et l'ennui_

"Tu t'en fiche des sentiments des autres n'est-ce pas? Cela t'est bien égal ! Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? POURQUOI ?"

N'esquives pas je t'en prie. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais j'ai quand même fait un peu parti de ta vie à un moment donné…peut être que cela n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais ça en a pour moi en tout cas…

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser, et je vois pas de quel droit tu me poses toutes ces questions, après tout tu n'es pas l'un deux alors pourquoi les défends tu ?"

Toute fureur en moi retombe d'un seul coup. Ne reste plus que la dure réalité des choses, celle qui me dit que tu as raison, que cela ne me regarde pas et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver pour une chose pareille…En disant cela tu t'éloignes de moi, j'ai tout perdu on dirait. J'essaie de ne pas mettre trop de regrets dans ma voix, je ne veux pas que tu saches que tes paroles me blessent plus que tu ne le penses…

"En effet je ne suis pas l'un d'eux... je ne suis même pas ça..."

Je n'ai plus la force de lever la tête, faire face ne m'est plus permis et je sais à présent que je ne ressortirais pas indemne de cette confrontation…J'aurais du m'en douter en entrant dans cette pièce, que cela finirait comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement…Je n'aurais jamais du chercher à savoir…Si seulement tu pouvais me laisser maintenant…c'est lâche mais je ne peux plus t'affronter, tu as gagné, alors va t-en Shien…

Mais au lieu de cela, à l'inverse, tu te lèves et tu te rapproche de moi. Alors je referme les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu plonges ton regard dans le mien comme tu sais si bien le faire, et je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder, nous sommes suffisamment près l'un de l'autre comme ça.

J'aimerais tant que ce vide dans ton regard disparaisse…même les yeux clos je sais quelle expression tu as, je te sens qui m'observe, je devine aisément que ce qui sortira de ta bouche ne va pas me plaire, une fois de plus…

"Pourquoi ? tu voudrais devenir une de mes victimes?"

A ces mots je déglutis difficilement. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te résister et retomber dans tes filets…

Le plus insupportable je crois, c'est qu'une part de moi en a furieusement envie mais je la repousse de toutes mes forces, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. D'autant plus que je n'aime pas ton air, l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête encore une fois à obtenir ce qu'il veut en se servant des autres.

"Yamete..."

Je dis cela d'une voix plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulu, c'est plus un "oui" qu'un "arrête", plus une requête qu'un refus.

_Se peut-il qu'on oublie  
Cette vie qu'on ne vit pas  
Qu'on s'est pourtant promis_

"Etre pris dans mes filets? subir mes injures? tu en a envie? réponds!"

Mes yeux me brûlent, mon corps entier tremble quand tu me touches, je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux qu'attendre, attendre de voir ce que tu vas me faire, savoir si tu iras jusqu'au bout. Tu me forces à te regarder, mais je ne vois dans tes yeux que le reflet de ton dégoût et de ta colère, mêlés à la perversité de tes mots…  
"Crierais tu mon nom si je te prenais ici? ou serait ce le sien? "

Incrédule, je ne peux en écouter d'avantage, on dirait que tu as attendu depuis des années pour me déverser toute cette haine, que tu brûlais d'envie de me dire toutes ces choses. Tu passes par tous les états négatifs pour me blesser : colère, indifférence, dégoût, vulgarité…Je ne peux te répondre, les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge, et tu enchaînes si vite des reproches que je n'ai même pas le temps d'encaisser.

"Et quand il te fait l'amour? penses tu à nous? à moi? à notre première fois? te fait il oublier que j'ai existé dans tes bras... dis moi? t'as t il fait oublier cela?"

Les mots parviennent difficilement à mon esprit, je ne peux en chercher la signification, car tu scelles tes lèvres aux miennes. Dans tes bras j'oublie tout, je suis enfin moi-même, j'ai l'impression qu'il en est de même pour toi, mais la façon dont tu m'embrasses, dont tu m'enlaces aussi me rappelle que tu as bien changé…Toi si prévenant autrefois, là, tu ne te soucies pas sa savoir si tu me fais du mal ou non…ta main passe sur mon visage sans aucune douceur, mais malgré ça, je ne me débat pas, tant que je suis avec toi je me sens bien, même si c'est éphémère…

_Il aurait suffi d'un peu d'amour encore  
Pour que la flamme  
Se rallume_

Toute raison m'a désormais quitté, même si j'ai honte de me laisser aller ainsi sous prétexte que tu veux bien de moi quelques instants. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de toi pour exister, ce n'est pas normal, je ne suis qu'un objet entre tes mains, tes gestes mécaniques et tes lèvres me laissent un goût amer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, tout cela paraît si cruel, si peu naturel…et pourtant ce moment je l'ai souvent rêvé, alors je ne comprend plus ce qui se passe en moi, je voudrais partir mais je ne peux pas, retenu par tes bras mais aussi par mon désir…

Alors j'entrouvre seulement un peu mes lèvres, juste assez pour permettre à ta langue de passer et venir caresser la mienne. Si tu perds un peu de ta brusquerie, moi à l'inverse, je deviens plus impatient, j'ai trop attendu et maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais plus me retenir…Tu as peut être eu des dizaines d'amants après moi, mais moi je n'en ai eu aucun, espérant inconsciemment qu'un jour comme celui-ci finisse par arriver.

J'ai enfin le droit de te toucher à nouveau et je ne m'en prive pas. La petite voix au fond de ma tête qui me disait de te repousser est bel et bien partie, ne reste que mon désir qui guide à présent mes gestes. Une de mes mains se promène sur tes cheveux, l'autre passe dans ton dos, nous maintenant l'un contre l'autre, de peur que tu ne changes d'avis et ne t'enfuis avant…

Non, désormais il est trop tard pour reculer, toi et moi avons franchis le pas qui nous perdra tous les deux, et nous l'avons fait ensemble.

Nous tombons tous les deux à terre, le souffle court ; nos lèvres toujours unies, je m'installe sur tes cuisses, face à toi, resserrant d'avantage mon étreinte pour ne pas te perdre. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants, peut être par peur de troubler ce moment si précieux…Mais il me suffit de croiser à nouveau ton regard pour me rappeler que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'une conquête de plus, que tu ne fais pas ça pour moi mais juste pour te lancer un nouveau défi sans doute…

_Je vis, tu vis sans joie, sans cri  
J'assiste à notre lente  
Agonie_

"Je te hais."

Seule façon de me rendre un peu moins coupable de ce que je m'apprête à faire, et aussi parce qu'au fond c'est un peu vrai, il n'y a que toi pour me faire ressentir de telles choses, tu me perds et je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout est de ta faute.  
"Je sais", répliques-tu…

Cela me surprend un peu, après tout ce que tu m'as dit en quelques minutes, je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux senti, une réponse cinglante qui m'aurait d'avantage plongé dans la douleur…Aurais-tu en fin de compte un résidu de conscience en toi parmi ce déballage de venin ?

Quand je sens que tu veux te relever comme je l'avais craint, instinctivement et sans réfléchir, moi je ne te lâche pas, c'est viscéral, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, surtout pas après ce que je viens de te dire…

Un silence quasi absolu règne en maître dans la pièce, entrecoupé seulement par nos respirations saccadées. Je referme les yeux, n'osant plus faire un geste de peur que tu ne disparaisses, mais tu es bien là, d'ailleurs, c'est bien ta bouche sur ma peau, je ne rêve pas. J'ai l'impression que tu me fais ça pour la première fois, pourtant tu m'as souvent prodigué des caresses de cette manière, mais j'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Alors je me laisse aller, dans tes bras et sous tes lèvres, je gémis dans retenue, rejetant la tête en arrière pour mieux te laisser t'occuper de mon cou…

Inconsciemment je me cambre, collant plus mon torse contre le tien, liant mes doigts à tes mains, mes cuisses à ton bas-ventre…l'atmosphère est pesante, j'ai l'impression d'imploser sous tes caresses, et tu le sens, car dans des geste désordonnés, tu commences à enlever mon kimono. Les épaules à l'air libre, je me sens déjà mieux, ne reste que mon pantalon de toile. Je pose quelques secondes mon front brûlant sur le tien, histoire d'apaiser un peu cette fièvre qui éclot en moi, puis à mon tour, je dénoue la ceinture de ton propre kimono, l'entrouvrant légèrement…juste assez pour frôler ton corps du bout de mes doigts.

J'achève de te débarrasser de ce surplus de tissus qui ne nous ai d'aucune utilité dans l'instant, et tu plies à ton tour sous les mouvements de ma bouche et de mes mains. Je retrouve avec délectation tous nos jeux, les habitudes que nous avions dans ce moment si intime.

J'oublie alors tout…Zenon, les autres hommes qui t'ont touché comme je le fais en ce moment même, ils n'ont plus aucune importance. Là, tu es seulement à moi, et je t'appartiens également, le reste on s'en fiche, on y repensera après…

Plus je descend le long de ton corps, et plus je te sens te laisser aller. Toutes les barrières que tu avais érigé autour de toi tombent une à une pour ne laisser que le vrai Shien, celui que j'aime, et non celui qui me dit avec amusement qu'il prend son pied avec d'autres que moi.

_Rappelle-toi ce qu'on voulait si fort  
Il suffirait d'y croire encore  
_

Tu me demande alors de te tuer, j'en rirais presque si seulement je n'étais pas si absorbé dans la lourde tâche qui est justement de t'apprendre à revivre. Car il me semble, et je peux me tromper, que tu n'es comme ça qu'avec moi, sinon dans ce cas, tu serais depuis bien longtemps redevenu normal, non ?

Je te sens perdu à ton tour, si c'est dû aux caresses que je te fais, j'espère que cela ne te sera que bénéfique…Après tout, je n'ose pas rêver de te faire changer, mais si seulement ça pouvait se produire…

Nos échanges continuent, interrompu par les derniers morceaux de tissus qui tombent à terre, mais tout cela toujours sans prononcer un mot. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées, je t'observe, appliqué à me procurer du plaisir, et troublé peut être aussi, par la situation étrange dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Tu pensais uniquement te servir de moi, me prendre ici, et t'en aller ensuite, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées tout à fait ainsi, du moins je n'en ai pas l'impression. Certes, nous sommes nus, toujours dans la même position, contrôlés par notre désir, mais peut-être bien animés à nouveau par cette passion qui coulait dans nos veines il y a quelques mois de cela, et ça, ça n'était pas prévu dans tes plans…Enfin, c'est la sensation que j'ai, et j'aimerais tellement ne pas me tromper…

Toutes ces réflexions que je tente de mener tandis que ta langue sur moi me fait me tendre d'avantage, me perdent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…Alors j'apprécie juste ce que tu me fais, ma respiration s'accélère, je sais vaguement où sont tes mains mais je gémis plus en raison des gestes qu'elles ont.

Je tente néanmoins de me contrôler un peu, reprenant mon souffle, fermant la bouche en me mordant les lèvres pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je ne sais pas ce qui en sortirait si je m'autorisais à les entrouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est pourquoi je les mord, jusqu'à m'en faire saigner.

Mais tu es à l'affût de la moindre de mes réactions et m'arrête avant que je ne me fasse mal, j'aurais envie de pleurer si j'en avais la force, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ton regard me fait oublier jusqu'à savoir qui je suis.

Je resserre encore un peu plus mon étreinte, non plus pour éviter que tu t'enfuis, mais pour mieux accompagner tes mouvements, tu me soulèves un peu, me prenant dans tes bras, et moi je m'accroche à toi car je ne supporte déjà plus lorsque nous sommes séparés.

Je sais que nous allons ne former plus qu'un dans quelques secondes, je sais aussi que tu me laisserais partir si je changeais d'avis au dernier moment, mais je n'ai pas plus le courage te de dire non que celui de donner mon consentement. J'enserre peut être un peu plus ta taille de mes jambes, je tee griffe peut être le dos de mes doigts quand je te sens enfin en moi, mais n'y vois là que le déferlement de tout ce qui se passe en moi en cet instant même, ce que je ne peux exprimer avec ma bouche car elle est déjà trop occupée à mordre quelques autres parties de ton corps.

Tu stoppes alors tout mouvement. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je t'aide à te reprendre, à te mouvoir, mais au lieu de cela je m'agrippe à toi désespérément, mille pensées m'envahissent tandis que je prend appui sur ton épaule. J'essaie de me calmer, de dominer ce feu qui brûle de l'intérieur, mais tu semble être dans le même état que moi et ça ne m'aide pas.

_Rappelle-toi ce qu'on faisait,  
Nous, c'est l'amour  
Pas cette série de compromis_

C'est étrange, nous nous sommes retrouvés ainsi des dizaines de fois, mais j'apprend à te redécouvrir, une certaine pudeur revient, me poussant à demeurer immobile dans un moment où je n devrais pas…J'hume le parfum de tes cheveux, t'écoutes respirer au rythme des battements de mon cœur, sent tes doigts se lier aux miens instinctivement…comme si le temps avait brusquement stoppé sa course pour mieux nous laisse le temps de nous apprécier l'un l'autre…

Pourtant il faut bien que l'on se reprenne, si tu ne veux pas le faire je peux m'en charger, je te sens aussi désorienté que je ne peux l'être également, alors je bouge légèrement…je mordille ton cou, tend mes cuisses pour me remettre à la hauteur de tes yeux mi-clos, je te sens toujours en moi et ces quelques mouvements légers que je viens de faire me font quand même gémir malgré moi. La douleur qui se mêle au plaisir semble être l'image parfaite de tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici avec toi…tu réagis enfin, je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser les tiens, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état…

Tu entames une série de mouvements, te faisant aller et venir en moi…ce geste le prend de cours mais j'essaie de me contrôler, ne laissant sortir que quelques plaintes de mes lèvres…

Pas une seule fois je ne desserre mon étreinte, bien au contraire, et je te suis dans tes mouvements du mieux que je peux, malgré toute cette maladresse dont je semble faire preuve…car j'ai l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre à tes côtés…réapprendre à te caresser sans te faire mal, réapprendre à m'unir à toi dans ce râle de bien être qui nous enveloppait autrefois, réapprendre à t'aimer aussi, même si c'est douloureux. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est inutile, dans quelques secondes, ta jouissance te libèrera de tout l'attachement que tu aurais pu avoir de nouveau pour moi en cet instant…tu redeviendras l'autre Shien, celui qui m'effraie, cela ne peut en être autrement, on n'a jamais dit que faire l'amour nous réconcilierais à jamais…

Tes cris se mêlent aux miens, malgré cela, je sais bien que pour toi cela reste juste un jeu, que tu ne reviendras pas aussi facilement, même si tu t'appliques à me caresser pendant l'acte même. Après tout, tu as toujours tes principes et cette haine qui te dominent , même si je les ressent moins…Non je ne rêve pas, tu m'embrasses, me touches, me satisfais, mais qu'est-ce qui me différencie d'un autre ? Malgré moi, j'aime à croire que tu es juste comme ça avec moi, même si c'est faux je m'en fiche, de toute façon tes gestes me font perdre la raison…tout n'est que confusion en moi, je cris, gémis, débite à toute vitesse ce qui me passe par la tête, me cambre d'avantage au contact de ta main, pour finir par m'abandonner définitivement à toi, je viens de gémir une dernière fois et je te sens qui fait de même.

_Rappelle-toi ce qu'on voulait si fort  
Il suffirait d'y croire encore_

Je ne possède plus aucune force, c'en ai fini de moi, je gis dans tes bras telle une poupée de chiffon. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais pour que jamais on ne se sépare, mais les choses sont faites autrement…

Les yeux fermés j'attend, j'attend que tu prennes une décision car moi j'en suis incapable…restant immobile, je continue d'écouter les battements de ton cœur, mes mains moins posées contre ta peau brûlante restent inanimées, sans vie, comme si tout s'était éteint en moi lorsque j'étais parvenu à l'extase.

Je te sens remuer légèrement , je maintiens mes mains posées dans ton dos, et reste lové contre toi. Tu sembles en prendre ton parti puisque tu lèves et me porte, me conduisant sur le canapé pour m'y déposer doucement. Je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux, préférant savourer ce moment de calme juste après tous les évènements qui se sont succédés. A nouveau ce sentiment de manque lorsque tu t'éloignes de moi mais je te laisse partir sans tenter de te retenir, si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi rien ne t'en empêche après tout…

Une fois de plus, je sens ton souffle sur moi, ta main me caresse les cheveux, je n'ose plus respirer de peur de briser ce moment…

"Je suis désolé."

Ta voix me sort de mes pensées, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que tu me dises ça. Je plonge mon regard dans le tien, tentant de deviner le sens de ces paroles, mais j'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas…Regrettes-tu déjà ce que nous venons de faire ? C'est fort probable…pendant que tu cherches quoi me dire, je te regarde longuement de haut en bas, profitant de ces derniers instants qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble.

"Je ne dirais rien, tu ne seras pas forcé de lui en parler... je suis désolé."

Ces mots me rappellent ceux que tu as prononcé juste avant de m'embrasser, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en chercher la signification, et je comprend encore moins maintenant et ça m'énerve, tu sembles raccrocher à cette idée d'un autre, mais qui ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas ne penser qu'à nous deux, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mettes quelqu'un entre nous ?

"MAIS QUI EST CE "IL" DONT TU PARLES TOUT LE TEMPS ?"

Les explications que je n'ai pas eu tout à l'heure, je les exige maintenant. Et tu as enfin compris qu'il était temps que nous éclaircissions les choses, cette discussion, nous aurions du l'avoir il y a seize mois de cela, nous aurions ainsi évité de perdre tout ce temps.

Je vois sur ton visage que tu es révolté, je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout, c'est toi qui a commencé à me parler de ce "il", va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, on n'est plus à ça près…

"Tu le sais très bien… Goku, je parle de Goku!"

Goku ? Mais que vient-il faire là-dedans ? C'est à lui que je dois cacher ce que nous venons de faire ? Pourquoi ? Tel que je le connais, rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de me voir heureux ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à quel jeu joues-tu ?

"Go... ku?"

Je suis tellement surpris par ton état à la simple énonciation de ce nom, que je suis incapable de dire autre chose…ça en serait presque risible, cette haine que tu lui voues, presque…

Ta voix n'est plus que murmure lorsque tu me dévoiles alors tout…

"Je vous ai vu, je vous ai vu ce soir là, vous étiez enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans ton lit, tu dormais sur son épaule... la pièce sentait la sueur et le sexe."

Les mots parviennent difficilement à mon esprit tandis que je sens un étau se resserrer lentement autour de moi. J'ai peur de trop bien saisir le malentendu qui aura causé notre perte. Si c'est bien ce que je pense, tu as tout interprété toi même en nous voyons ainsi ensemble…

"Quoi?"

Je voudrais une réponse mais je ne l'attend pas, le choc qui me saisit me fait délivrer des informations à toute vitesse, comme si plus je le disais vite, et plus je déchargerais de toute responsabilité.

"Tu nous as vu? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il ne s'est jamais JAMAIS rien passé entre lui et moi, on avait rangé mon appartement durant toute la journée, je comptais te demander de vivre avec moi alors je voulais que tout soit parfait... puis en faisant le lit on a finit en bataille de polochon et exténués nous nous sommes endormis... Pour l'odeur de "sexe" tu l'as totalement rêvé!"

Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée, même si l'image de cette chambre parfaitement rangée vient se superposer à celle que j'ai du désordre qui y régnait après que j'y ai passé mes nerfs.

Je vois ton visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que je parle. Tes yeux s'écarquillent, et je sais que tu donnerais tout pour que ce que je dis soit faux, mais c'est la vérité, je ne peux que te la servir sur un plateau, après c'est à toi de comprendre…

"Non."

Je sais que tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi le méchant dans l'histoire, histoire de pouvoir me faire du mal sans éprouver le moindre remord, malheureusement pour toi, c'est toi qui nous a perdu, pas moi…J'esquisserais presque un sourire, à la vue de ce retournement de situation, mais ce n'est pas le moment, j'ai trop mal et ton air horrifié me donne envie de vomir.

Alors tu cherches quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher, ce qui t'as amené à penser ça, après tout, tu n'as pas agit sans réfléchir, ce n'est pas ton genre, n'est-ce pas !

"Je... tu étais nu, il l'était aussi... ta tête sur son épaule..."  
"Torse nu, il faisait chaud, pour notre position je ne peux rien dire, nous dormions, on bouge en dormant."

Cela me paraît si évident. Je ne me défend même pas d'une chose dont on m'accuse, c'est tellement ridicule de tirer des conclusions à partir d'un fait comme celui-ci. D'autant plus que…le fait que tu ai pu vraiment croire que je t'avais trompé, que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille alors que je t'aimais plus que tout…j'en ai la tête qui tourne, tu répètes inlassablement "non", t'asseyant sur ce même canapé d'où je me suis relevé d'un bond.

Alors, tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, persuadé que comme je m'entendais bien avec Goku, je devais forcément coucher avec lui…c'est tellement simple que je n'y ai même pas pensé…et pourtant, j'ai longuement cherché ce que j'avais pu faire de mal…et la réponse était devant mes yeux tout ce temps…

"Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté ce matin là, c'est parce que tu croyais... et tu m'as dis que tu ne m'aimais pas parce que..."  
"Parce que je voulais que tu souffres autant que je souffrais parce que je voulais te libérer de moi aussi... parce que j'étais devenu fou..."

Je sens la colère disparaître d'un seul coup…j'ai juste mal à l'idée que si seulement tu ne t'étais pas dérobé, si seulement tu n'avais pas changé pour que je ne t'aime plus…Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué, pourquoi je ne sais plus comment réagir ? Aurais-je fais pareil moi, si je t'avais trouvé avec Zenon ? Non ce n'est pas la même chose, en plus, toi tu as réellement couché avec lui…  
"Tu aurais du me parler, tu aurais... pourquoi... pourquoi nous as tu fait ça?"

Les larmes coulent réellement cette fois, je détourne pudiquement la tête, la douleur s'insinue lentement en moi, la sensation d'avoir perdu ta confiance et ton amour me gagne.  
"Parce que je t'aime."

Non, je refuse cette réponse, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça…Si tu m'aimais, et dans l'hypothèse où j'aurais vraiment couché avec Goku, tu m'aurais pardonné…Regarde, moi, de te voir enchaîner amant sur amant, ça ne m'a pas empêcher de continuer à t'aimer…

T'entendre répéter que tu m'aimes me donne la nausée, c'est peut être vrai mais pour l'instant, je repense à tout l'enfer que j'ai vécu à cause de toi, à cause d'une chose qui ne s'est jamais passée, et j'en tremble. La froideur de la pièce m'apparaît alors, je te sens qui tremble également, alors je reprend nos kimonos, remet le tien sur tes épaules, tandis que j'enfile machinalement mon pantalon sous tes yeux.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans en l'espace de quelques heures, et le résultat est que je suis encore plus troublé que je ne l'étais en franchissant le pas de cette porte. Mais c'est à mon tour d'être franc, je ne peux pas te laisser te morfondre sans te parler également, ça ne t'avanceras à rien mais je me dois bien ça…

"Tu m'as fait mal. J'ai cru avoir perdu ma raison de vivre en te perdant, j'ai cru perdre tout sens commun... Ces conquêtes chaque soir, ces amants d'une nuits, chaque fois j'avais peur qu'ils ne deviennent ton compagnon que tu me remplaces pour de bon... et chaque matin je les voyais repartir avant que le soleil ne se lève... et chaque matin j'espérais que le prochain en viendrait pas .. mais il venait .. toujours. Toujours diffèrent, jamais il ne restait... et je souffrais un peu moins grâce à cela. Goku m'a empêcher de tomber dans la folie, me serinant chaque jour que tu ne pouvais que m'aimer, qu'il devait y avoir un malentendu, au milieu de ma détresse il a été le seul à croire en toi... alors parfois je me laissais à rêver qu'il disait vrai, et que le prochain qui franchirait la porte de tes appartement ça serait moi et que tu ne me laisserais pas partir au petit matin...  
Mais je n'étais pas l'un deux, je n'étais plus rien..."

Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer, chose permettant d'exorciser ce mal que j'ai depuis bien trop longtemps en moi, et dont il faudra pourtant que je me débarrasse si je veux continuer avec toi.

Je suis à genoux devant toi, je te regarde droit dans les yeux, guettant la moindre de tes réactions. Une lueur s'éteint dans ton regard, la même que j'avais fini par ranimer. Beaucoup de choses ont l'air de déferler en toi, au moins mes mots ne te laissent pas indifférent, au moins ils semblent te faire mal.

Tu voudrais parler, peut être pour tenter de te défendre, mais je pose mon index sur tes lèvres en signe de silence, me retenant de les caresser au passage…Non, il faut que je continue sur ma lancée, que je te dises tout ce que j'ai ressenti une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Puis il y eut Zenon, et dieu sait que je l'ai haï, lui seul avait le droit de rester, lui seul revenait, je croyais que j'avais perdu, mais là encore Goku est venu me secourir, tentant de trouver une raison à cet amant régulier, plaidant le fait que cela était plus un ami qu'autre chose... et là encore j'ai tenté de le croire... juste assez pour ne pas me couper les veines...  
Quand il nous a enfermé tout à l'heure, je savais déjà comment cela finirait, moi soumis à ta volonté et toi te jouant une dernière fois de mon corps. J'ai accepté cette vérité au moment ou la porte s'est refermée, sachant qu'après ce chant du cygne je n'aurais plus qu'à disparaître... mais je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant... je ne sais plus ..."

Je me sens apaisé après t'avoir tout avoué, je me sens plus léger aussi, mais d'un autre côté, dire les choses à voix haute fait refléter le dur sens de ce qu'elles sont, c'est les concrétiser en quelque sorte, comme si te le dire, c'était réaliser que j'ai vraiment ressenti tout cela…

Toute force m'abandonne tandis que je finis de rejoindre le sol en m'affaissant complètement. Les larmes me montent de nouveau aux yeux, mais de nouveau je me mord les lèvres pour ne laisser sortir aucun sanglot…

Mais tes dernières paroles me portent le coup final, je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, ce que je dois faire…  
"Ils n'étaient rien, ils n'ont jamais été rien, c'est moi que je détruisais en me servant de leur corps, je ne savais pas... je ne voulais pas... oh mon dieu ! pardonne moi... je t'aime..."

Mes larmes coulent pour de bon cette fois-ci, si seulement ce que tu disais pouvait être vrai ! J'aimerais tant le croire, et peut être en suis-je déjà convaincu, après tout, peut être que ce sont plus des larmes de soulagement que de douleur qui roulent sur mes joues…

Je met du temps à réaliser que ce sont bien tes bras qui m'entourent dans un geste protecteur, que ce sont bien tes lèvres sur mon visage…Tu n'en a pas conscience, mais cela m'apaise beaucoup de te sentir contre moi, je sais que tu regrettes et que tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de me faire subir tout ça, mais je ne sais que faire. Pourtant je sens que c'est à moi que me revient le droit et la lourde tâche de prendre une décision, si je ne le fait pas, que se passera t-il ? On se quittera de nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous ignorant seulement jour après jour.

Je me relève, chancelant, pas très sûr de moi et de ce que je m'apprête à faire…Mais après tout, je t'aime trop, et tu sembles tellement empli de remords…J'imagine ma vie si je décide qu'on arrête tout là et…je vois des souffrances mille fois plus douloureuses que celles que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à présent.

Mon cœur t'as appartenu dès le premier regard, je me souviens de notre première rencontre, et cela me fait sourire…Je ne pourrais jamais effacer tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, qu'importe s'il y en a eu d'autres que moi, eux tu ne les as jamais aimé et tu en souffre aujourd'hui beaucoup trop, je le vois dans tes yeux à quel point tu regrettes…

_Rappelle-toi ce qu'on voulait si fort  
Il suffirait de le vouloir encore_

Je te tend la main, souriant aux souvenirs qui envahissent ma tête. Tu dois prendre cela pour une aide afin de te relever mais non, je te demande de te lever toi-même afin que l'on puisse continuer. Tu me regardes d'un air surprit, ne voyant sûrement pas trop où je veux en venir, puis tu finit par te retrouver face à moi, me scrutant de tes yeux sombres emplis de doutes.

Je cligne des yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes qui y restent, puis te retend ma main, prenant une grande inspiration en tâchant d'être naturel, puis je dis:

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Nataku."

Ma voix est un peu plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais tant pis, le principal est fait…

Je te vois ouvrir tes yeux avec stupeur, tu dois avoir du mal à y croire, mais c'est pourtant bien vrai, comme je l'ai dit je t'aime trop pour te perdre, tant pis si c'est stupide, si je n'ai pas d'amour propre ou je ne sais quoi encore, tu es la seule personne que je veux et à laquelle je tiens.

"Yoroshiku, mon nom est Shien, je suis votre second."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu peur que tu ne joues pas le jeu, mais si, et ta voix me ramène à la vie, ta main qui touche la mienne m'électrise, et je ne peux que te prendre dans mes bras. Te serrer fort, encore et encore, soulagé, heureux, apaisé, et aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. Je te sens enfin te détendre, tu parais soulagé toi aussi, et je resterais comme ça éternellement si nous n'avions pas d'autres choses plus pressantes à faire.

Comme ton déménagement par exemple.

"Rentrons."

Je te revois enfin sourire, ça faisait si longtemps…rien que pour te revoir épanoui comme tu l'es à présent, je t'aurais tout pardonné.

Nous nous rhabillons en hâte et je te vois te précipiter vers la porte avec énergie. Tandis que Zenon vient finalement nous ouvrir, je t'observe discuter avec lui. Bien sûr, je souffre encore un peu, certaines plaies ont du mal à se refermer, en particulier à sa vue…Mais je compte sur le temps, et beaucoup sur toi pour me faire oublier, je commence déjà à aller mieux, et ce, rien qu'en te voyant rire.

Le rouquin nous permet enfin de sortir et l'on retrouve le chemin de nos appartements, main dans la main, le même sentiment de plénitude dans la tête.

Je t'aime…

**oOo**

**_Bon valà, ce fut court, déprimant mais avec un sursaut d'optimiste à la fin (nan parce que Fanny et moi on aime pas quand ces deux là ne finissent pas ensemble, c'est OBLIGE qu'ils s'aiment non mais ! Shien & Nataku addict D'ailleurs au passage, je tenais à préciser que je suis à la recherche de toute fic ou tout fanart sur ce couple, c'est tellement rare de nos jours…snif ToT)_**

_**Ah et tant que j'y suis, un gros merci à Fanny pour m'avoir autoriser en encourager à écrire ça, si elle m'avait pas dit de le faire ça me trotterait encore dans la tête et ça aurait été dommage parce que j'y tenais vraiment à ma version ! Niark ! (et aussi merci pour sa correction et ses com qui m'ont été très utile)**_

_**Si vous voulez mettre des reviews, n'hésitez pas, je prend aussi :p**_

_**Bisouxxxx**_

_**Maddy**_


End file.
